lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Talbot Von Orsinio
' Talbot Von Orsinio' is the middle child of Fabin, and Maria Orsinio and with the death of his younger brother is the lone male heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Alcase, and House Orsinio. Talbot Von Orsinio has one sibling in the form of Leliana Orsinio of whom has become a significant member of the military of both House Orsinio and the Kingdom of Alcase. Talbot Orsinio is married to Liarra Orsinio of whom is a noble lady of Saverne of whom he loves quite deeply. Born into the position of being the heir of House Orsinio and thus the Kingdom of Alcase he was in a very close situation to what his father found himself in, and this created a common bond between the two that only got stronger through the years. Talbot Von Orsinio has handled the position as heir very well and in his short time he has gained much noteriety for his positive role in the Kingdom, and his upstanding moral values. He has gone into the military of Alcase, just like his sister did, and he serves in the army of his sister's lover Johanson Hawkes, who is a man who he has grown to look up to like an older brother. In this way he trains himself for the day he knows will eventually come when his father is felled in battle, or dies of some other reason and he is forced to become the new King of Alcase. Talbot Von Orsinio would join with his sister following the arrival of Hermione Granger, and he would take part in the massive final battle of the Second Alcase Civil War, and during this battle he would be struck down by his uncle John Orsinio leading to his near death. Lying mortally wounded on the battlefield he would be saved by the intervention of Hermione Granger of whom would heal him, and he awoke hours later being held by his sister who was crying above him, but she would tell him about their victory over the forces of Chaos. History Early History Invasions Battle of Iron Peaks Main Article : Battle of Iron Peaks Battle of Iron Peak was a battle fought between a rampaging Orc army and the city of Obernie. The Orcs had already destoryed two towns west of Obernie, and three armies of Alcase were heading towards Obernie to reinforce the city, but before they could arrive the Orcs attacked the city in full force. The defenders of the city held strong and managed to hold off the orcs for three days, and on the fourth day the first army arrived commanded by the Ranger Leliana Orsinio. Leliana had the smallest of the three armies, and because of this she was forced to use delaying tactics against the Orcs in order to buy more time. A combination of valiant defence of the city, and effective hit and run attacks by Lelian's rangers managed to delay the Orcs for another two days, and on the seventh day the army of Johanson Hawkes arrived. Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Family Members Fabin Von Orsinio - Father Leliana Orsinio - Sister Relationships Leliana Orsinio See Also : Leliana Orsinio Category:House Orsinio Category:Burgundian Category:People of Alcase Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight